


You Are Capable

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Alex Danvers x Plus sized! Reader. Where like the reader works at the DEO, they’re on a mission and Supergirl gets knocked unconscious so Reader chases the bad guy but she’s not fast enough and loses him. When they get back at the DEO someone says Reader lost the bad guys because she’s too fat and she gets really insecure about that and tries to lose weight. But Alex didn’t hear it so she doesn’t know what’s wrong with the reader, but later she finds out?





	You Are Capable

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> *Gif not mine

When you joined the DEO, it wasn’t so you would be running into buildings and helping your fellow agents clear out sites. You were recruited solely for your intelligence and your current work on negating Kryptonite and its harmful effects on Supergirl. You were like Winn. Staying behind at the DEO compound and keeping track of where the enemies or volatile stuff were. Even the bi-yearly agent’s exam, you and Winn were excluded from. It didn’t mean that neither of you could run or do basic things like carrying at least 30 pounds to a certain point. It just meant that if there was actual combat involved, you would be both useless. 

You had just finished with the prototype that you and Winn had been working on. It was a pair of goggles that Supergirl could put on to see through lead. So far, the goggles allowed Supergirl to see through a lead wall that had a 3-inch thickness. But you knew that the goggles needed to be more automatic. Hence, it being a prototype. 

On one of your breaks, Alex came beside you.

“Hello, Agent Danvers.”

“Y/N, you can call me Alex. No one’s around this late.”

You hadn’t realized that it was almost midnight. Which meant that there were only a few agents lingering nearby. Which also meant that you could now address her by her first name as she had permitted you to do so.

“I’m sorry, Alex. The time slipped from me. So far, Winn and I have been successful. Supergirl can now see through lead as thick as 3 inches, but there are still problems. First, Supergirl would need to carry these goggles with her everywhere she goes. What if she forgets? Would she have the time to come back here to use it? Also, what if the lead she’s trying to see is much thicker than 3 inches? The second is more likely. After all, that prison we found you in, those walls were easily 14 inches in thickness. As for the goggles, it would be great if they could be easily activated by an invisible headband and if the goggles were invisible so her enemies don’t know about the adjustments we’ve made, and if there was an early warning detection system of any Kryptonite nearby within a 25 mile radius and if -”

“Y/N, breathe. I love how your mind works, but you need to relax. That early warning detection system would be amazing to have. But you don’t need to solve it all tonight.”

“I could work on it at home. But I’d rather keep the momentum going. Oh! Alex, what did you want to talk to me about?”

“If you were possibly ready to have our relationship out in the open? I promise HR won’t be too hard on us.”

“Alex, are you sure you want everyone to know you’re seeing me? I’m not like Maggie.”

“Y/N, I know you’re not like Maggie, and I’m grateful for that. Just think it over, Y/N?”

“Okay.”

Alex gives you a kiss before leaving you to your work. You cleared your head. Right now, you had a job to do. 

__________

“Supergirl! Winn, they just shot her with Kryptonite. Where are the other agents?”

“Y/N, you’re on your own. They’ve been delayed. I have your location, and I’ll be with Supergirl in 20 seconds.”

“Those men already have a head start.”

“Y/N, you don’t even have a gun! I don’t have one either.”

You couldn’t let those men get away without even trying. You took off. You were sure the other agents would soon arrive and you’d be able to direct them to where the men had gone. After running for almost a block, you were out of breath. But you could see where the men were going. You had been continuously updating Winn who was relaying your directions to the other agents, but the men got away. And by the time you all returned to headquarters, Winn was there to hug you. 

“Thank god you weren’t shot, Y/N.’

“I’d rather she was shot instead of letting them get away! God, fucking fat ass couldn’t run fast enough to get those fuckers! Like why are you even a part of this organization? At least Winn is skinny enough to run. He’s not completely useless. You just sit on your ass all day.”

“That’s enough, Agent Burns!”

“Winn, it’s okay.”

You didn’t bother to look around at the other agents. You just left. Alex was worried. She had been waiting for you in the medical bay in case you needed first aid. 

__________

When Winn explained to Alex what had happened, Alex was livid. How dare that rookie agent make fun of you. How dare that rookie hurt you and made you feel insignificant. She needed to speak with that asshole. 

“Agent Burns! Report to the training room.”

When Agent Burns stepped in, Alex sent him flying back before pinning him to the wall. 

 

“Who the hell do you think you are, Burns?”

“I just said what we were all thinking, Agent Danvers! That if Agent Y/L/N wasn’t so fat and could actually run fast and long enough, she’d have caught the bad guys and not let them get away. I personally don’t see why we’re allowing a pig to work with us.”

Alex was furious. Clearly Agent Burns wasn’t understanding that every agent had a part in the DEO and if he couldn’t get the fact that you had a vital role in the agency, then she’d put him in your shoes. 

After that conversation, Burns was assigned to the lab where he caused great harm to three agents who couldn’t wait to have you back in the lab with them. Next, Burns was assigned to work with Winn on the suit and other prototypes you were currently testing before allowing Supergirl to test them out. Burns destroyed all your hard work. Every time Burns failed, he came to realize just how much you were doing, but that didn’t matter. You resigned after that debacle. 

“Agent Danvers?”

“What, Burns?”

“I understand why Agent Y/L/N was working here in the DEO. I was frustrated that she let those men get away. Truth is, I blamed myself. If I hadn’t had tripped and landed on several agents, Agent Y/L/N wouldn’t have had to give chase. Everyone has a vital role, and I did not appreciate what Agent Y/L/N did. Until you made me take on her roles. I didn’t know how much she did. I just saw -”

“A pig, right? Get out, Burns.”

“Am I fired?”

“No. You’re to fix every mistake you made. You harmed agents by not focusing in the lab. You destroyed months of hard work that could help Supergirl. And because of your cruelness and lack of professionalism, Agent Y/L/N no longer works here. So you can’t go back in the field until you fix everything. Dismissed.”

__________

Several weeks passed and you couldn’t have been happier. You found a great job, and Alex and you continued to get much closer. Alex was upset you weren’t working with the DEO anymore, but she understood. Just like every agent understood why she was being hard on Burns. And Burns found himself to be the only one who thought of you as incapable of doing anything. Every other agent saw how much you did for the DEO, so if it wasn’t Alex who was riding his ass, it was the rest of them. 

“Is the suit fixed or is that classified?”

“You’re the one who made the design plans.”

“With Winn.”

“Yeah, with Winn. I can tell you that everything would go much faster if you were there working with us, but I know.”

“Alex, can you do me a favor?”

“Anything, Y/N.”

“Can you tell everyone to ease up on Burns? Winn told me.”

“He’s a rookie who thinks he’s all that, but he’s injured several agents, and he needs to get his head out of his ass thinking that the DEO will collapse without him. He’s expendable. You’re not. You have never been expendable. I’m sorry he said all those hurtful things. Because you are so special to me Y/N. You have no idea how angry I was when Winn told me everything. But if you want us to ease up on him, okay. I can let them know, but really it’s up to them. He is a rookie, so he needs to understand some things. And he’s slowly learning.”

“I love my job, Alex. And we get to spend time together.”

“We’d spend more time together if you were back with the DEO. And I’d make sure that he never said anything hurtful to you again.”

“You can’t promise that, Alex.”

“Why not? I can’t make promises to my girlfriend?”

“If you want.”

“Yes, I do.”

You and Alex kiss. She holds you for a while before the two of you resume your conversation.

“Okay, why don’t I just come back on the weekends? That way I can make some progress on the suit.”

“Just the weekends?”

“For now.”

_________

When you first stepped into the DEO after a month had passed from when Burns said all those awful things to you, nearly every agent said hello to you. Winn nearly caused you to fall back.

“Y/N! You’re back! Finally! Now Agent Asshole can get the hell out of our workspace.”

“Winn, I’m not back for good.”

A couple of agents groaned. 

“What? Why? I promise that he’s not going to say anything to you.”

“I’m just here to fix the suit. On the weekends. And I have a new job that I love.”

An hour after you started on the suit, several agents came and asked if you would be staying. Every time another one asked you, you would sadly say no. You needed to be part of a work environment that appreciated you. But you also felt like Burns had won. Perhaps, you could come back to the DEO. Eventually. Right now, you needed to focus on the suit in front of you before going back home to get ready for your date with Alex later tonight. Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard several shouts, and you turned back to see Agent Burns being pushed back by several agents and Winn.

“Please, I need to speak with Agent Y/L/N.”

“Fuck no! Are you shitting me? I’m getting Alex in here. Let’s see if you can even get to Y/N before she gets here.”

“It’s okay, everyone. He can say what he wants. I’m leaving after this anyway.”

Every agent was actively glaring at Burns. 

“Agent Y/L/N, I’m sorry I blamed you for losing those men. Truth be told, I’m partly to blame. But I didn’t want to be seen as incapable, so I lashed out at you.  I know nothing I say can make you forget what I’ve called you, but I hope you’ll give me a chance. And I hope you’ll return.”

“What’s going on here?”

“Alex, it’s fine.”

“No, it’s not, Y/N. Leave her alone, Burns. That’s an order.”

“I’ve said my piece anyway. I promise I won’t speak to Agent Y/L/N ever again.”

Burns turned to leave, but you knew you had to say something.

“Wait. Look Agent Burns, you’re capable of a lot of things. You are capable of a lot more than you think. I won’t lie. What you said hurt. And everyone, he’s still an agent. It’s not like he betrayed us by working for Lillian.”

“He might as well have!” Winn angrily said as he was staring down Burns. 

“We need agents we can depend on. Agents who won’t turn on us. Agent Burns, you must’ve learned all the things I’ve done for this organization. Was it easy?”

“No. It made me realize how much you do, and why everyone likes you.”

“It would be unrealistic for me to believe everyone could like me. How about this? You spar with every agent here, excluding us lab rats and techs, and I’ll forgive you. Fair?”

“Fair. I appreciate this. I know…”

You hold up a hand.

“Those are just words, Agent Burns. And while it would be easy to say things to tear you down after all those hurtful things you said to me, I don’t want to be like you. So, leave me be as I do my job.”

After the room was cleared, Alex came up to you.

“I am beyond proud of having a kind and understanding girlfriend like you, Y/N.”

“Well, do me a favor, and don’t go too easy on him when you spar.”

“Easy? Never.”

And Alex kissed you before you told her to get going as you finished the suit. After all, you both had a date planned for this evening. 


End file.
